SS Episode 3266
Sesame Street: 3266 Plot: The Tooth Fairy loses his address book (season premiere) Air Date: November 21, 1994 Season: Season 26 (1994-1995) Sponsors: A, B, 5 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird feels like reading, but there's nothing to read in the park. Suddenly, a mysterious book falls from the sky and Big Bird walks off with it. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Tooth Fairy is in a frenzy over by the Fix-It Shop. He tells Maria and Gabi that he's lost his "Tooth Fairy Book," collecting the names and addresses of all kids with missing teeth. He can't do his job without it and gets so frustrated, he faints. Maria helps him up and the three start a search. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Meanwhile down the block, Big Bird thumbs through the book, but is unable to read any of the words. He wants somebody to read it to him, but first goes to get his blanket. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Toothpaste Factory Rap" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|In a circus setting, a girl becomes excited about getting her first loose tooth. Artist: Steven Fonti |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"I'm a Bookworm, Baby!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A trip to an African dance school. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|African quilt pattern |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Maria and Gabi continue searching and decide to get help. Gabi yells out for help, attracting Linda and Barkley. Maria sends Gabi to get Luis, while Maria explains to Linda the situation of the passed-out Tooth Fairy. He wakes up to see a whole slew of street residents (Luis, Mr. Handford, Gina, Susan, Gordon, Miles, Carlo, Tarah, Elmo, Zoe and Snuffy) have arrived. They perform a show tune about how they'll cooperate and help him out. They all split up and look around the street, leaving Maria to tend to the weary Tooth Fairy. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird emerges from his nest with his blanket, but can't seem to find anyone. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|(song) Ornate Bs around the neighborhood and at the beach. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|B for bathtub, ball, boat, boot, boomerang, brush and bison |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|B for ball, bat, base and baseball |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The story of Tommy LaPlaid, the painter so sad until he discovered the joys of kicking his paints on the canvas. Artist: Mo Willems |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Little Richard sings "Rosita," a song about feelings, to Rosita. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Water Conservation": Frank the fish calls Carl and tells him not to leave the water running while brushing his teeth, otherwise the lake will be dry. Artist: Peter Chung |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird looks for someone to read to him, but there's not a soul in sight. Elsewhere, everyone looks around for the Tooth Fairy's book. Ruthie provides him with a pillow and blanket and points out that even Oscar is aiding in the search. Oscar only manages to rattle the Tooth Fairy's nerves even more. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird sees Linda coming by with Barkley and considers asking her, but realizes she's deaf and can't recite the story to him. She notices he has the book and struggles to get a good look at it. She finally snatches it from his hands and runs off to the others. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Luxo Jr. examines a box. A smaller lamp pops out of the box, demonstrating "surprise". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Bert: Ernie brings a surprise home, and he tells Bert to guess what it is. The surprise turns out to be a puppy. Bert wants to call the puppy "Norman"; Ernie suggests "Godzilla the Wonder-Dog". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Wegman's dogs form all the letters of the alphabet. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Cecille sings "Brushin' Down the Doggies." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Count counts the musicians in the Tokyo String Quartet. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Pineapple Addition" Artist: Jane Aaron |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The book is returned to the Tooth Fairy and Big Bird is lauded as a hero. The Tooth Fairy rewards him with a copy of "The Toothless Princess." He and everyone else head off, leaving Big Bird again with nobody to read him his book. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"I'm a Little Airplane" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Airplanes carve the capital and lowercase A. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppet & Kid Moments: Cookie Monster asks Jawhara what letter they're holding. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A for action, acrobat, art, artichoke, and applause. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Elmo sings "Right in the Middle of My Face" while walking through an animated art gallery. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Leanna Williams explains why she loves her brother’s shoes - she has fun with the box they came in. Artist: ArtistMike |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Xiao-Mei from northern China describes a festival at the end of every year that her family participates in. Each day of the festival, there is a new show to watch, a series of parades and lots of food like noodles and dumplings. Women prepare floats for the parade while men dress up as river animals. Xiao-Mei's favorite part or the festival is the lion dance. Xiao-Mei also demonstrates how she can walk on stilts which are strapped to her legs, and hopes someday to dance in the big parade. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Five outlines of people dance. Artist: Keith Haring |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Rainbow Fish counts groups of 5 in the ocean. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Two girls count to 5 as they clap. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A parade of toys illustrates first and last. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird visits the Fix-It Shop to have somebody read to him, only Maria and Luis are too busy. They recommend he get a "designated reader." Sinbad comes in to get his toaster fixed, which allows him to serve as Big Bird's reader in the meantime. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Beginning / middle / end: a beatnik follows a trombonist's note through a long horn. Artist: Frank Gresham |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Grover recites a poem about a bubble. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"B is for Bubble" (remake) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|B for banana and ballerina |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kingston Livingston III sings "Just Happy to Be Me." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A boy imagines his room turning into a jungle. Artist: Karen Aqua |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sinbad finishes the story of "Princess Roseanne" as they return to the Fix-It Shop. His toaster is repaired and he gleefully scarfs down some toast. He continues to read to Big Bird (with his mouthful, thus garbling the words) and Maria and Luis announces the sponsors. |- Category:Sesame Street Episode Guide